Snowstorm
by Mama Avio
Summary: Natalia sits and waits for Ivan outside his window early one morning, despite the snowstorm that's raging around her. she's certain he'll be awake soon... rated for a cuss word here and there, and the ending.  no angst, surprise! O.o


**_Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia. ;-;_**

**_Rated for a curse word here and there._**

**Snowstorm**

**By Avio Favalon**

**_A Hetalia fanfic~_**

Fuck me, but it's cold.

Here I am, curled up by his window, trying not to freeze in the building-up snow, waiting to hear his alarm go off so I can watch him. Just like I do everyday. Because this is how much I love him. Even if it is so fucking cold right now.

I love him so much, I do _everything _for him. He is the entire reason I exist. This is my firm belief. My dear, precious, perfect Big Brother. He is my soul mate.

So it doesn't matter if he yells at me to leave, or runs from me, or tells me "no." It doesn't.

It really doesn't. I swear it doesn't. It doesn't bother me in the least.

Because in the end, he will see. He'll know that there is no other on this earth for him. I'm the only one who truly understands him. I see all of it; all of the pain and damage that's been done to him. I hate it, and I'll do anything to stop it.

Even if that means waking up as early as possible so I can catch him on his way to wherever he's going every morning. Like this morning. I've been up since very, very early. Right before this snow started up. It's probably going to storm soon. No matter; I'm certain he'll be up soon. Then I could continue my day of following him, and trying to get him to see reason.

Yes, I will do anything.

Even if it means putting up with that _boy _who gets to live with him. The one that always tries to talk to me. The one that I, for years, have been trying to get away from me.

It really pisses me off. He tells me that he likes me, that he wants to take me out. Lying jerk. He just wants to keep me away from my soul mate. He just wants him all to himself. I grit my teeth at the thought. Not that it's very affective; they're chattering pretty violently.

Perhaps I should just go inside? No. If I do that, I won't get to be privy to his first waking moments…

If I go in, I may wake him up before I can see him. This is a precious moment of the day. I'm certain he must look so beautiful right in that moment of sleep and awake…

So it's worth sitting here in the snow. Fuck, it's really cold. However, this does not matter. I will endure anything for him. So I will sit out here. Even if the snow kicks up even more, like it kinda feels like it's doing, I'll sit out here. I frown. Soon it's going to be hard to hear anything over the wind, and it's so cold right now…

No, I can't let this weaken me. I will listen carefully, more carefully than before, and I will think about him. Yes.

He's such a lovely being, light-coloured hair with beautiful violet eyes and the sweetest smile you could imagine. He's big and strong, bigger than anyone else. Sometimes, it scares people and they bully him. I hate them all for that.

All he wants is to be friends with everyone, but everyone is always so cruel to him. I hate it so much.

I'm seething here in the cold at the thought. If only anger was enough to warm someone up…

I'm shivering like mad. I hope he'll be awake soon…

I want to stand up and peek through the window, but I'm not sure. It may be too early. But then… what if I miss it? Should I have just gone in and tried to get in without making noise when I break that doorknob(because I know it must be locked)? It's so cold now, though, I don't really feel like moving much.

I don't want to think of how it's going to work when I do hear him; I'll figure it out. I'm sure as soon as I hear him, I'll want to move right away.

Right now, I can sit in a little snowstorm trying to keep warm until he wakes.

Even though it's really loud. What if I don't hear him? I shake my head, hugging myself tightly. Of course I'll hear him… and even if I don't hear him, I know I'll sense him. We're soul mates after all.

I smile. Yes, soul mates. Our names are written in the heavens. I almost feel a little warmer. I yawn. I'm so tired… I've been up for so long…

Some day, Big Brother will say yes, and we'll live happily ever after.

I'll stay by his side and keep his friends close while chasing the bullies away so he wont be sad anymore. I'll do everything I can to make him happy so he can always have that smile on his face. I'll hold him so he wont be cold, like I am right now. I'll get him the best vodka and do everything to make him comfortable.

I'm smiling even more as I think about this perfect future; I _know _it will happen!

It's kind of funny; right now, I don't really feel that cold. I only feel happier at this realization. It's further proof that he is all I need! Even the thought of him is warming me up in this nasty loud snowstorm. I let out a little laugh, a cloud of my breath drowned out by the snow.

I can't really see _anything_, now that I think about it. The snow's been blurring my vision, sticking to my eyelashes. I probably didn't feel the sting on my eyes because of the cold. Haha, numb eyes. That's okay, I'm perfectly content seeing my Big Brother, the epitome of perfection, in my mind. Soon I will see him in person.

He certainly sleeping a lot today.

A thought occurs to me - what if he's sleeping in today because of this storm? Then what do I do?

Then again, this is my Big Brother. He'll probably be up soon, wanting vodka.

I should've brought some with me, maybe a sunflower. He loves sunflowers. They make him think of warm places. Someday, when we're married, I'll take him to a beautiful sunny field of them, and we can be away from the snow…

Until then, though, I'll sit here in it. It's not as scary as it usually is, which is funny, because that's all I can see. It's like it's wrapping me up. I shake my head. Soon I will be in Big Brother's house. Yes, yes I will. Maybe he _will _say yes today? Maybe, when he sees how dedicated I am just to see him, he will finally understand?

Hmm, it's a little warmer. How weird.

I'm really sleepy, too…

I try to shake my head, but it's hard to tell I even did anything. It's strange how I don't even feel the cold really, but I'm still shaking violently.

No matter, he _must _be up soon.

Really soon.

I'm really sleepy. Maybe he'll let me catch up on sleep inside? After he says yes, which I dearly hope he does.

It'll all be worth it if he says yes this time.

That would make my life complete.

I promise I'll make it _all _worthwhile for him, too.

I'm a bit warmer. So weird. I'm also a lot more tired. It must be this mysterious warmth.

Well… he may not be getting up for an hour or two more, right? Maybe… Just maybe, it'd be okay if I doze off for a little bit. I'm already feeling rather warm, so… surely it wouldn't hurt if I just slept for a few minutes? Yes, I'm certain that'd be okay.

We're soul mates, so I'm sure I'll know before he wakes up.

Yes, this will happen.

I close my eyes, relaxing myself. I'm still shivering, but I don't feel cold, so it's okay to relax a little.

I feel myself about to completely black out.

I'm smiling again. I'll get to wake up around the same time as him, I'm sure!

I'm plunging deeper into the darkness of sleep.

I'm certain today is the day he'll say yes.

Even deeper…

And I'll take him somewhere warm.

Even more so, I'm almost completely asleep. (I'm oddly very comfortable, too.)

And we will become one-

_Suddenly, I feel nothing._

_I am nothing._

**_Big Brother..._**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: holy crap, there wasn't really any angst. O_o how strange.**

**No, instead, you get tragic happy-character death. :'D ifthatmadesense.**

**I'msosorry.**

**This was a little… weird, I know. And I know Natalia's not so stupid as to sit out in the snow and die of hypothermia normally, but hopefully I did enough Belarus-thinking to justify it? Because I felt like writing it like this. So. I hope it wasn't too ridiculous. :'D if it is, I deeply apologize. ;;**

**Anyways, I hope you managed to enjoy it anyways despite it being so weird. C:**

**~avio/moni**


End file.
